Optical systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, optical switches are used in a variety of modern communication and information systems, as well in various testing and diagnostic applications. In many cases, optical systems require the ability to switch light between one or more different optical paths.
Conventional optical switches have typically had a variety of limitations. For example, some optical switches suffer from excessive power requirements, while others are extremely complex and costly, which can limit the practicability of their use in certain applications.
Hence, there is a continuing need for improved optical switches and techniques.